Valentine's Day
by Jen Kazama
Summary: A short and sweet fic between Jin and Xioayu. The Valentine's Day dance is tonight and Xiaoyu wants to ask Jin but he is surrounded by girls the whole day. Will she be able to get the courage to ask? One shot hope you all like


**Hey just wanted to write a short story about Jin and Xiaoyu regarding Valentine's Day hope you all enjoy!**

Xiaoyu looked down at the red paper heart in her hand. Blushing at the idea of what she was about to do, the girl hurriedly shoved the valentine into her side bag. He approached with a flock of girls surrounding him and seemed quite irritated by their existence as made his way down the hall. She noticed his bag was practically bulging with gifts, when passing by he looked her way and gave the slightest nod while continuing on his path. Nodding back she took a step forward and ran into the back of one of her classmates while the girl grabbed his arm and pressed into his hand an ornate valentine. "Happy Valentine's Day Jin!" She exclaimed. "I was wondering if you wanted to be my date tonight?" Her heart stopped while it took an eternity for him to respond.

"No, sorry. But thank you for the card. Forgive me, I haven't gotten anything for all of you." His stern face cracked for a moment in an apologetic smile. "Please excuse me but I must get to class." With all the girls groaning in disappointment, he awkwardly escaped and walked away from the crowd.

"_I knew I should have given him this in the limo. Now I will never get my chance, oh Xiaoyu why are you being such a chicken?" _Looking down at her watch and sighing pitifully, she began to make her way to first period. It seemed like every wall had a poster advertising the Valentine's Day dance that evening and reminding her of the terrifying task she had to do. "He probably has a date already ugh, I can't ask him." She passed by hundreds of squealing girls and happy boys as they exchanged gifts and asked each other as out for the evening. "I can't believe he had all those valentines!" Xiaoyu cried dropping her head onto her desk.

"So did you ask him yet?" Miharu came up behind her leaning her head on her shoulder. "Or did you get cold feet again?" Looking up at her friend, Miharu glared back at her. "You didn't even give him the valentine did you?" Her face turned more sour the longer Xiaoyu sat with a sad face. "Why? Have you not seen all the cards that guy has? If you don't act fast he won't have any room for yours! I thought you were going to give him the card when you guys rode to school today? What happened?"

"I got scared. He never talks to me when we are in the car together; he just stares out the window. I was just about to ask him when I choked." Her face turned red and frustration ran over her. "Ugh, as soon as we got out of the car he was whisked away in a sea of girls. I went to my locker and when he passed by he gave me the usual "Jin nod" but I didn't get close enough to get his attention. I don't know Miharu, maybe I should just give up. He said no to all the girls that asked him to the dance anyway, he probably has a date already." Looking down at her desk she sighed again.

"Well maybe he is waiting for you to ask him!" The red head grinned while grabbing her friend's shoulders. "Or he is going, or he is gay, or he has a date, or..."

"Okay okay I get it!" She cut her off. The teacher walked in and all the students went to their desks.

"Good morning class." Mr. Takamine greeted the classroom

"Good morning ." They responded.

"Take out your notebooks we will be taking plenty of notes today and blah blahhh..." Taking out her notebook and her pencils, Xiaoyu found herself paying more attention to the red heart on top of her notebook then to what the teacher was saying._"I spent almost the whole night making this why not just give it to him?" _She smiled and began to imagine what his reaction would be.

***Day Dream***

"_Jin!" She called out to him as he walked away from her. "Jin please wait!" He stopped and turned around. His statue like features seemed to soften when looking down at her._

"_Xiaoyu," He smiled taking her into his arms. "I have wanted to see you all day."_

"_Me too," Feeling her face flare up, she reached into her bag and gave him the red heart. "I know you have plenty but I hope you have room for one more." Taking the gift he stood silently for a moment and read the valentine._

"_I don't have room for this." He laughed while digging through his bag. "Here," Giving her the card back Xiaoyu's heart sunk. As she felt tears well up in her eyes they instantly disappeared when he threw all the other gifts into the air and grabbed hers back. "I only want one heart and that is yours, Ling Xiaoyu!" Smiling at her he leaned down close to her ear. "I only have one request."_

"_What is it Jin?"_

"_Do you have your homework?"_

"_What? What do you mean do I have my homework?"_

"The assignment for last night Miss Ling. Are you going to turn it in or take the 0 today?" The daydream began to pass and soon the blossom saw that she was staring at Mr. Takamine who stood in front of her desk. Blushing and rustling her papers in her notebook. "Well Miss Ling?" He crossed his arms and shook his head. "We don't have all day."

"I am so sorry I was..."

"Daydreaming? I know how important this day is to you all but please try to focus." He snatched the assignment from her hand and walked passed her. Closing her eyes she hit her head on the desk, cursing that she had allowed herself to lose focus like she did. The remainder of the hour she paid ultra super attention; jumping up the moment the teacher asked a question and glaring when another student answered before she did. When an eternity seemed to pass and finally the bell rang; she got up feeling totally embarrassed by what happened earlier and went to her next class. The day seemed to be on repeat, she would pass by Jin who would give her the "Jin nod", then to class where she would day dream get called out by the teacher, then ultra super focus, then to her next class where it would repeat.

"Uh finally lunch!" Xiaoyu sat down in the lunch room with Mirahu and several others. "I just want the day to be over!"

"You still haven't given him the card have you?"

"Negative," Xiaoyu groaned while shoveling in some rice balls. "I have seen him a couple of times but I can't and I don't know why."

"Just do it!" Looking around the room she looked back down at Xiaoyu. "Go you know where he is." The red head made an angry face and grabbed her friend by the armpits. "Even if I have to drag you to him from here, you will give him this card today! Now go!" Pushing her in the other direction Xiaoyu turned around and saw her friends who before seemed oblivious to Mirahu's plight, now all glared at her. "We won't let you back until you do it, now go!" The flower began sweat while making her way to the courtyard of her school; she couldn't believe her friends were making her do this. He always sat alone during lunch and always in the same spot. Sometimes groupies would follow him but would quickly get bored of watching him read and eventually would disperse. Today was no different he had a book in one hand and leaned his head on the other while silently reading under a giant pine tree. He stopped reading upon hearing her approach. Putting a bookmark in, he set it aside and looked at her.

"Greetings Miss Ling," He gave her a half smile while she sat beside him. "Did you forget your lunch again?" He began to dig in his pocket searching for his wallet.

"No! I didn't, Jin you don't have to get out your wallet."

"Then what is it? You never come out here, except to ask for lunch money when you forget yours." He stared at her intently while listening to her response.

"I wanted to..." she was cut off by a busty girl as she exploded into their conversation.

"Jin, I have something for you!" She screeched while pulling out a large frilly pink heart. "Will you go to the dance with me tonight?"

"Ugh enough," Jin said under his breath and grabbed Xiaoyu kissing her on the cheek. "Sorry but Xiaoyu and I were just discussing the details about the dance tonight and I can't go because I am already going with her." The busty girl tore the heart in half and threw it on the ground.

"Fine!" She stuck her tongue out and flicked her hair over her shoulder before promptly leaving them alone again. When she was finally out of view Jin looked back at Xiaoyu.

"Well looks like I opened a can of worms." He rubbed the back of his head while looking at her. "You don't mind going with me tonight do you? I would have much rather stay home but since I had to end the constant harassment, I guess you and I are going." He paused."if you will have me."

"Of course," She responded completely dumbfounded by the situation and unsure to be delighted or offended. But for some reason now didn't seem like the right time to give him the card so she got up and began to walk back to the lunch room.

"Did you still want to talk about something?"

"No, I will just talk to you about it later. But anyway got to go, I will see you after school!" She called from the other side of the courtyard, with all that had happened she had to run and tell her friends there was no holding this back. When she got back to the table they all gave her an irritated look while assuming she hadn't gone through with it, when she sat down and smiled at them. "He asked me to the dance tonight!"

"He did what?" They all exclaimed.

Xiaoyu made a face in the mirror taking off yet another dress. She had never been so nervous in her life. Pacing her room for a moment in her underwear, she turned to Panda. "What should I do?" The giant bear shook her head in response. "Ugh you are no help at all!" When she seemed to have lost all hope, she finally found the dress she wanted to wear. "Ah ha!" She pulled the fabric over her head and looked into the mirror. "This looks great!" Running her hands over the smooth material she marveled at the sight of the white dress over her slim figure. The top had white lace over the shoulders and had solid white under the lace. She wore white heels and her hair down, which was a rarity, with little white flower hair clips in her hair. Keeping her make up pretty natural; she smiled when doing a final check in the mirror before heading downstairs.

Jin sat in the limo gazing out the window at the trees. Hearing the door open he saw as the girl climbed in and rested beside him. "Good evening." He looked over and handed her a pretty pink rose. "Grandfather told me girls like these, so I got you one." He liked the way she looked and liked how her face lit up when he gave her the flower. Jin went back to looking out the window as the car began to pull away from the house.

They arrived at the school and got out of the limo. "Well here we go." She sighed taking his arm while they made their way to the gymnasium. She could feel thorns coming from all the girls as they walked into the dark room. The music was loud and she found it hard to see with the multicolored lights and with how black the room was. She leaned in and began to dance with Jin. They didn't speak much because it was so loud but they twirled and twirled for all the girls to see. Jin would lift her up in the air and slowly glide her down his body; taking her in as close as he could to his face without kissing her. After a couple of hours the dance ended and they left. Still feeling the stinging from all the girls giving her the stink eye she felt relief when they got into the limo. "Well that was fun." She breathed while enjoying the feel of the leather seat under her when she sat down.

"Indeed, forgive me I might have made you a few enemies tonight." Jin chuckled.

"I think you did," She shook her head laughing with him. "Oh before I forget here." Finally she handed him the red heart. "I made this for you,"

"Thank you," He looked down at card and read it. "Roses are red, violets are blue, but not as red and blue as I make you." Seeing a doodle of himself with blue bruises and red coming from his nose he smiled. "Ha! I would like to see that! Are you prepared to uphold this challenge?"

"Oh course, now let me get changed and I will meet you in the dojo in five minutes." They parted ways and came back together in the workout room where Xiaoyu did indeed make him red and blue. But she didn't leave without roses and violets of her own.

**Ha ha just wanted to write a little one shot for valentine's day hope you all like it Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
